Coding of information may sometimes be necessary so that only appropriate or authorized people can access or consume the information.
Convention techniques for information coding can include graphic marking. For example in graphic marking, distinguishing marks can be included a picture. The distinguishing marks included can signify or be indicative of an intended message. Based on the distinguishing marks, the intended message can be conveyed to an authorized person.
However, such graphic marking generally requires altering an original picture in a manner so as to include the distinguishing marks. Hence an authorized person may need to reference a graphically marked picture with the original picture so as to identify the distinguishing marks.
Moreover, such distinguishing marks are generally subtle so that they are not easily perceived by any unintended recipients other than an authorized person. Thus identification of subtle distinguishing marks can be a tedious exercise for an authorized person.
As such, conventional techniques may not be capable of information coding in a suitably efficient manner.
It is therefore desirable to provide a solution to address at least one of the foregoing problems of conventional techniques.